Proud
by Legendary Fairy
Summary: She said she was proud of him...And for him that was enough. It's a one-shot about Silver and Alex, my OC. I don't own Pokemon. Hope you enjoy it.


**Proud: Heart Gold's fic.**

**Summary: **_She said she was proud of him...And for him that was enough. A one-shot, talking about Alex, my OC, and Silver after Alex found out that Silver brought back the stolen Typhlosion and that Silver was Giovanni's son. Happens after Alex beat him at the League. A Silver/OC fic._

_It was another normal day in Jotho but not normal for two trainers that were battling at the League._

"Typhlosion, get out of the way!" a red haired boy called for his Typhlosion seeing the big wave of water, with a blue dragon on it, coming toward the Volcano Pokemon.  
The girl that he was battling, a brown haired one, smirked.

"I was expecting this!" she smiled. "Dragon! Use Iron Tail!"

"What?" the boy yelled.

But he couldn't give another back order. He watched as the Garchomp stopped using the Surf attack and launched himself toward the Typhlosion with his tail glowing white.  
The Pokemon didn't stand a chance.

The boy recalled his fainted Pokemon and turned to exit the League.  
The brown haired girl didn't notice it as she returned her Garchomp but when she returned her gaze to the red haired boy, she noticed that he wasn't there anymore.  
"Silver?" she called.

_Outside the League._

Silver and his newly healed Typhlosion were heading toward the Victory Road.

"Typhlosion..." his Typhlosion called.  
"It's not your fault, Typhlosion!" Silver told him while rubbing his head. "You did your best."  
Typhlosion nodded.

Suddenly...  
"Silver! WAIT!" a voice called.  
Silver turned to see his rival reaching him together to her Meganium.

"What do you want, Alex?" he asked to her.

"Well, I wanted to see if you were okay..." she said. "And also I want to talk!"  
"Talk?" Silver asked, for once confused. "About what?"  
"About two things: your past and about what you did in Prof. Elm's lab."  
"I don't want to talk about my past."  
"Indeed you don't need to tell me the whole past story. I know that you're Giovanni's son."  
Her tone was serious, a little cold and angry but what shocked Silver was that eyes didn't hold anything that her voice was.

"How you discovered that?" he asked shocked.  
"Fairy's time travelling powers..." Alex answered while calling out her Celebi. "She brought me and Gold back to four years ago and we saw you talking to Giovanni...I want to know...Is also for that that you decided to stole Typhlosion, as a Cyndaquil, from prof. Elm's lab?"  
Silver sighed and sat down, indicating also to Alex to do so.

"I'm not proud of having stolen Typhlosion now. You see...After father left me, I become obsessed about becoming strong by myself...I was too young that time, only 7 that time but I promised myself that when I was ten I would become a trainer and become strong."  
"But then you could had asked to prof. Elm for Cyndaquil."  
"Well, I was going to do that...but two days before you got your Meganium, at that time a Chikorita, and I stole Typhlosion..." Silver took a deep breath before continuing. "I noticed two Team Rocket's grunts talking outside Cherrygrove City and I felt my hate toward them rise again..."  
"Why you hate them?" Alex asked.  
"Because they failed my father...And so my hate brought me to steal Cyndaquil." Silver said.  
"And that brought up the entire whole situation..." Alex said. "Well, if you want to know...At the Radio Tower...they were calling for Giovanni."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. And he was going to rejoin them..."

"Was?"  
"Yeah, I battled Giovanni while I was supposed to be at the Radio Tower."  
"And how you did that?!"

"Well, Fairy's powers..."  
"Oh, yeah, right..."  
"I'm sorry..."  
"For what?"

"For stopping Team Rocket..."  
Silver was shocked by this.

"What?!"

"If I didn't stop them...Perhaps now you would have your dad..."  
She stopped when she felt Silver's hand touching her shoulder.

"Alex...If you didn't stop Team Rocket, I would have my dad again, true, but the world would be in the chaos once again. Like three years ago. You did the right thing stopping Team Rocket's plans and I think that dad would have agreed."

Alex smiled.

"Thanks..." she said.

"No problem..." Silver said smiling for the first time but it faded quickly. "At least you didn't steal your first Pokemon."  
This time it was Alex's hand touching his shoulder.

"Yeah, that's right but I heard from Prof. Elm's assistant that you returned to give Typhlosion back."  
"You did?"  
"Yeah. I was going to talk to prof. Elm when his assistant told me that you tried to return him but the professor let you have it."  
"Yeah..."

"You know?" Alex said looking to the sky. "You changed a lot since we met the first time at Prof. Elm's lab."  
"True..."  
"You were arrogant and cold around everyone. But now look at you, you have become nicer and also you threat your Pokemon with respect and friendship. I noticed that since you have a Crobat."  
"It's that so strange?"  
"No, but that demonstrated that you have changed a lot. Golbat evolves into Crobat only by friendship."  
"Oh..."

"I'm so proud of you!"  
Silver blushed to the last statement.

"What did you say?"  
"That I'm proud of you." Alex said turning to him. "You may be Giovanni's son but you have demonstrated to have a heart."  
And before Silver knew it, she gave him a kiss on his check.  
Then she got up and grabbing his hand she sprinted toward the League.  
"What are you doing Alex?" Silver yelled to her.  
"What we are going to do, you mean!" Alex yelled back. "I want a rematch with Lance and Clair. You and me against them."  
"Okay."  
Silver smiled to himself while he let the 11 year old girl bringing him.

He was cruel to her in the past and he was sorry to have treated her like that.

But she didn't seem to care about what he did in the past because she told him that she was proud of him...And for him that was enough.

**Well, here's my one-shot. My OC and Silver had a talk outside the League and also talked about Silver's past. Sorry for any grammar errors.**

**Perhaps a possible sequel will be written up but for now it's a maybe.**

**Now for Legend of Hoenn: Kira's start: I have the ideas but I need you to vote about the winner of Rustboro City so please vote.**

**Now, please Read and Review!**


End file.
